


I Think I Want to Marry You

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blasphemy, F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, Gen, Meta, Semi-Public Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Max dropped an overflowing binder onto his and Liz’s kitchen table with an oof. “What’s all this?” Liz asked amused.“Isobel and I went to the New Mexico Weddingpalooza today.” He explained, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.“Oh. Was that today? Did you have fun?” Liz was thrilled she was marrying Max but there was a part of her that fluttered in nervousness at the idea of that level of commitment.“Yes it was today Ms. Idontcaredowhatyouwant.” Max kissed her gently hello. He was only gone for half the day but he missed her. “I think Isobel took a sample from every single vendor there.” Ok, so HE had taken a sample from most the vendors. He had no idea what he was doing.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Max dropped an overflowing binder onto his and Liz’s kitchen table with an oof. “What’s all this?” Liz asked amused. 

“Isobel and I went to the New Mexico Weddingpalooza today.” He explained, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. 

“Oh. Was that today? Did you have fun?” Liz was thrilled she was marrying Max but there was a part of her that fluttered in nervousness at the idea of that level of commitment.

“Yes it was today Ms. Idontcaredowhatyouwant.” Max kissed her gently hello. He was only gone for half the day but he missed her. “I think Isobel took a sample from every single vendor there.” Ok, so HE had taken a sample from most the vendors. He had no idea what he was doing. 

“Really? That’s excessive. There will only be our friends and family right?” Liz absentmindedly flipped through his wedding binder pausing on a western themed page. 

“And my mother’s bridge club. And your cousins and coworkers.” Max reminded her. Just including her cousins added like 50 people. 

“Ugh. Right. Babe, I really don’t care as long as it’s not something cheesy like a cowboy theme and you’re on the end of the aisle. Rosa, Isobel and Maria are my bridesmaids and Papi is walking me down the aisle. That’s all that matters isn’t it?” Liz continued flipping, finding various collage styles of colors, textures and themes. Clearly, somebody had been working hard on ideas. Some of them weren’t awful and others looked like a Renaissance Fair waiting to happen. She had a strong suspicion that Max had made those to act out a scene from one of his books.

“This would be so much easier if you’d just help me pick some colors and textures, Liz!” Max flailed. He was getting frustrated with her nonchalant attitude. He had been planning this day since he was 17 years old. Maybe he was going overboard but he had waited almost half his life for this.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Liz squeezed his hand tilting her head at the color swatches. “Ok, how about we do ivory because we both know I’m not a virgin and can’t wear white, but it will be close enough that Papi doesn’t think about it and kill you.” At Max’s chuckle, she picked up a red chiffon that all three of her bridesmaids would look amazing in. “And red for the bridesmaid dresses and accents. Maybe with silver to make it all pop?” 

“That’s perfect! And maybe roses for Rosa? She has been such a big part of our love story.” Max was getting so excited. He was going to marry the love of his life.

“Yes! With white calla lilies! And we could have roses on all the tables.” This wedding stuff was growing on Liz. She was starting to be able to picture it. 

“And fairy lights around the gazebo downtown! That’s how I always pictured us getting married.” Max realized he had admitted too much after he said it.

“You’ve always thought of marrying me?” Liz whispered. 

“Of course, my love. I can’t connect to anyone but you.” Max thought that was pretty obvious.

“I always felt like something was missing the whole time I was gone. Who knew it was your soul I was missing?” Liz mused.

“Your dad gave us his blessing by the way. He said it’s about time. I think he always knew.” Max wrapped his arms around Liz’s waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“He didn’t threaten you? Huh. He must really like you.” Liz flipped through some of the wedding dress photos. One caught her eye- an A line ivory dress with intricate embroidery- but she kept flipping. She wanted her dress to be a surprise to Max on their wedding day. 

—————————————-

“Max, I’m not getting invites with a cowboy on it. You aren’t even around horses.” Liz rolled her eyes. They had been going back and forth over invitations for an hour. 

“But I wear the cowboy hat at work. That’s how they’ll know it’s me.” Max was mostly arguing for the cowboy silhouette invitation to work Liz up. She was so hot when she was arguing, and super generous later when he let her win. They both knew he would choose whichever one she wanted. 

“They will know it’s you because your name is on the invitation, silly.” Liz rolled her eyes at him. “Are you just arguing with me because it turns you on when I get feisty?” 

“Noooo…” Max tried to look innocent but she was on to him. “Ok, fine. The one with the roses to go with the winter rose theme?”

Liz shook her head at his antics. “My thoughts exactly, Mr. Evans”

“You’re always so wise, future Mrs. Evans”

“Wow, I’m still getting used to that. It sounds nice.” Soon, her initials would be EE instead of EO. 

—————————————-

“Papi’s only request is that we do it at the Catholic Church.” Liz plopped back in her chair in front of the kitchen table covered in wedding preparations.

“How do you feel about that?” Max would marry her literally anywhere on earth- or beyond if she asked him to. 

“The Church is pretty and it has a gazebo…” Liz mused.

“But you don’t believe.” Max raised an eyebrow at her. He was sitting in the chair across from her, just like when they ate breakfast. They hadn’t used the kitchen table to eat since they had started wedding planning. There was no room.

Liz drummed her fingers on the table while she thought. “No, I don’t. But my family does. It’s important to them and it has enough room for all our guests.”

“You’re actually considering it?” Max had always loved the old Catholic Church but he never thought Liz would go for it.

“I mean, I’m marrying a man who rose from the dead like Jesus.” She giggled. “Besides, I know how those stain glass windows get you going.”

“You ask if a woman wants some privacy in a confession booth once and she never lets you forget it. Freaking brutal.” He teased her.

—————————————-

“We have a seating problem. I don’t know where to seat Alex.” Max handed her the seating chart and his pencil. 

“Well, Michael is your best man right? So he will be at the table with the bridesmaids.” Liz turned the chart this way and that trying to find a viable opening they missed.

“Right, but there’s an empty seat at the wedding party table. Alex is the only one it makes sense to put in it.” Max pointed at the empty spot at that particular table. It would be the most photographed table at the reception so it was important who they put there.

“Ah. But Michael and Maria are fighting. It’d be like throwing kerosene on their drama. We could put Papi there.” Liz nibbles on her lip thoughtfully. 

“We could, except he told me he’s bringing a date.” Max told her carefully, knowing his fiancé was about to freak out.

“What?! Who?” Liz started cursing in rapid fire Spanish. Her dad was dating again? Why hadn’t he told her?

“Ms. Collins, the widow that only tips well when he’s the one that serves her. She’s had a thing for him for years.” Max rested his hands on her shoulders to soothe her. 

“Ah. I like her. She’s the only one he’s allowed to date. Well, Kyle has a date too and he can’t sit at that table because it would be awkward to have him dead center in all the wedding photos.” Having an ex boyfriend, even a very happy for her one, in her wedding party photos just wasn't happening. 

“Ok, so let’s put Alex there. I bet they can all act like adults for one evening.” Max penciled in Alex into the empty seat at the wedding party table. 

“Wait, why does this have Rosa as having a plus one?” Liz ran her index finger nail along her sister’s name on the invitation replies.

“She’s bringing Isobel as her date. It doesn’t effect seating since they’re both already at that table. You didn’t know?” Max couldn’t help it if people just told him things.

“Uh, no. How long has that been going on?” All the pieces started clicking in place in Liz’s mind. No wonder Rosa had been so secretive lately.

Max shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. They have both been happier lately.”

“Yeah. Hey, just put Cousin table 1, 2 And 3. We can let those hooligans fight it out. Max this is hard. Maybe we should just elope.” Liz whined. They had been at this all evening.

“That’s what she said” Max deadpanned glancing down at her.

“Max! You’re ridiculous.” Liz laughed gleefully at him. 

“We’ve made enough decisions today. Want to go to bed?” His voice was suddenly huskier.

“Max it’s only 7… oh.” Finally on the same page, Liz flirted back. “What on earth would we do in bed at this hour?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Rosa’s the only one here who hasn't been probed by an alien.” Maria took a long sip from her margarita watching Rosa speculatively. Liz’s entire bridal party, minus their parents, were in a limousine headed out to party for Liz’s bachelorette party. Tomorrow, they have a spa day and then the next day was the wedding. 

“Well… Actually…” Rosa started, flushing in embarrassment and avoiding everyone’s eyes. She went to grab her own margarita and Liz gave her a look. Technically, Rosa was old enough to drink but mentally she was still underage. Plus she had been sober for a year and the idea of alcohol made Liz nervous.

“What? When? Why doesn’t anybody tell me anything?” Liz had just wrapped her mind around Rosa bringing Isobel as her date to the wedding. Now she had to accept that they had been doing this for a while. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just a big change to wrap her mind around. Liz leaned back in the leather seat of the limousine pouting just a little bit. “Apparently, even Max knew.”

“That’s because he walked in on us doing something that broke my kitchen table. It’s all wobbly now.” Isobel smirked at Rosa, daintily sipping her cosmopolitan. “I asked him to help me fix it and he said to bleach it first. Was worth it though.”

Rosa reached out her hand and Isobel gave her a sip of her drink. She wasn’t going to torture her by making her feel like she was the only one not allowed to drink. Isobel had offered to not drink at all in solidarity but Rosa said it was okay. It was a special occasion and time for celebration as long as Rosa kept in control. She had been doing so well and everyone was proud of her but also protective. 

“Totally.” Rosa smiled at Isobel sweetly thinking of the kitchen table incident.

“I think I need more wine.” Liz refilled her glass almost to the rim and took a big gulp. They were almost to their first stop. It was supposed to be a surprise but Liz was hoping it would be strippers.

——————————-

“There will be no strippers at my bachelor party.” Max repeated firmly, side eying Michael. Max was a one woman man and strippers made him uncomfortable. He also hated strangers touching him and glitter, unless Liz was wearing it. But Liz wasn’t really a glitter person either. That was more up Isobel’s ally. 

“Liz said you could. Why are you always so uptight Max?” Michael argued. What did Max want them to do to celebrate his last night as a bachelor? Go play bridge with his mom?

“I don’t want to catch hepatitis.” Max grumbled. He could have fun, really. It just usually involved target practice or bedroom activities with Liz.

“Actually, you’re more likely to catch hepatitis from working with civilians than strippers.” Kyle added helpfully.

Max and Michael turned to Kyle forgetting he was even there. “I know you’re agreeing with me, man, but just don’t.” Michael clapped Kyle on the back. He was just teasing him. Mostly. Alex shook his head at Michael. He didn’t know why he acted so threatened by Kyle, especially since he was with Maria now.

“We could go to target practice.” Alex suggested. He knew for a fact that that would get Max excited because they went once a month. 

“Yes! That’s perfect. No cheating and using your powers, Michael.” Max perked up significantly.

“But without my powers, you or Alex will win.” Michael stated. “Alright boys, finish your whiskey because the Uber is on its way.”

“It’s not a competition, it’s just fun.” Max took a big swig of his whiskey then gave them a cocky grin. “But if it was, I’d win.”

“You wish, cowboy” Alex bantered back while Michael and Kyle refilled their drinks. They were just waiting for the later part of the evening when things would get more interesting. Michael had reserved a table at the local strip club.

——————————-

“Woooo! Here, take some money!” Liz drunkenly threw a handful of one dollar bills at the male stripper dancing on the stage. She had bounced around so much her tiara was crooked and hanging on for dear life to one of her dark waves.

“Who knew that Liz would grow up to be the wild one” Rosa remarked watching her sister make an ass of herself. 

Liz found an oiled up tall, dark and handsome dancer and smiled up at him. “You kind of look like my fiancé. But noodlier” 

“What does that even mean?” Isobel remarked, throwing money absentmindedly at the dancers. She really wasn’t that interested in men but she was interested in athleticism and beautiful people.

“It means” Liz giggled throwing her arms around Isobel to hold herself up in her excitement. “That he dances like a noodle.”

“Oh, I see.” Maria gestured for their waiter to skip them. Liz had had enough.

Liz gave the dancer that reminded her of Max 50$ for a private dance and laughed gleefully as he started shaking his ass in her face. She slapped his ass playfully and he turned to her, reminding her that touching wasn’t allowed. “Right. No touchies. Max loves it when we play the don’t touch me game. We always end up touching.” 

“Ew. I did not need to know that about my brother.” Isobel wrinkled her nose.

“In two days, we will all be sisters!” Liz smiled, and then when she started thinking about it, her face crumpled. “My sisters will be touching each other.”

“Not technically! And hey, you banged my brother” Rosa rolled her eyes. Drunk Liz was a lot.

Liz burst into tears. “I did, didn’t I? I miss Max. This is normally our special night time.”

“You said you wanted to abstain for a week before the wedding.” Maria reminded her.

“I changed my mind! I need Max. Right now.” Liz sniffled and sighed dramatically. “We’ve already spent a decade apart. I can’t be away anymore.” 

Maria and Rosa shared a look. They were going to have to call for backup. Isobel rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text Max.

——————————-

“Tess? Is that you?” When his mother had tried to set him up with Tess, she had said that she was an independent contractor in the entertainment industry. Apparently, that was code for stripper. The blonde stripper nodded then pointed to the pasty covering her nipple that said Candy. “Wow. Look at you go. No judgement. I’m a feminist this just really isn’t my…”

Max was cut off by the joyful whoop from Michael as two dancers bounced their boobs next to Michael’s head showering him in glitter. Max stared slack jawed as Kyle asked for a private dance and was led to a back room somewhere. Alex handed each of the dancers a handful of dollars and told them they looked fabulous. Max just sat still at one of the tables and observed and drank endless refills of whiskey. He missed Liz. Normally at this time at night, they would either be snuggling and reading a book together or making love. Feeling his phone buzz, he looked down to a text from Isobel. 

Isobel: SOS your girl is losing it.

Max: Losing it how?

Isobel: (sends a photo of Liz crying on the dancer she thought looked like Max)

Max: What? It’s illegal to touch them, Is.

Isobel: She's crying because she loves you too much and misses you. She’s inconsolable. Come get your future wife. (Attaches the address of the male strip club)

Max: on it

Max approached Michael. “Excuse me, ladies, I need to borrow him.” At Michael’s scoff, Max said “Liz is crying. I need to go get her. Do y’all want to stay here or come with? I’ve got to go.”

“Well. My dances are already paid for and we’ve lost Kyle. So I guess I have to stay.” It was a hard sacrifice, but Michael was willing to do it. Max clapped him on his back in thanks and called for an Uber.

——————————-

“I love Max so much” Liz hiccuped. She was talking to the dancer she had cried on earlier. They had really bonded. “He’s kind of a nerd but I like it.”

Max walked into the male strip club and looked around for his woman. Spying Isobel they made eye contact and she pointed at a corner of the room where Liz was sitting on the steps going up to the stage with a man wearing nothing but a thong. He started to walk over when Liz saw him. “Maxie!” She squealed running towards him. When she reached him, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Max rested his hands on her ass to support her and keep her dress down. 

“Hi, baby. Are you ready to go home?” Max had paid his Uber driver extra to keep idling outside for them. Liz nodded and he pivoted for the exit carrying her out. He nodded hello and goodbye to their friends then headed for the Uber. The driver held the door open so Max could get Liz in then Max slid in next to her. Before they had even left the parking lot, Max felt Liz’s hand sliding up his leg.

“Hands!” Max gasped. “Baby, we’re not alone yet”

“This drive is taking…” Liz suddenly went quiet on his shoulder and Max smiled. She had passed out. That would be easier to handle than dodging her roaming hands when they had agreed to be celibate for 2 more days. 2 days had never felt so long.


	3. Chapter 3

“Baby, wake up. It’s prewedding spa day. Mom will be here soon to pick you up” Max ghosted his fingertips along Liz’s spine. Liz just grumbled at him. “Come on. You’re going to need pants before she gets here.” Liz pulled her pillow over her head and mumbled about it being too bright. Max smiled at his fiancé. “You know, I bet I could make your hangover go away”

“Please do. It will be the second best way we’ve ever used your powers before.” Liz popped her head out from under her pillow wincing at the early morning sunlight. Max placed his palm under the edge of the neck of her night gown over her heart and concentrated. They had started wearing clothes to bed when they decided to be celibate until the wedding. He sought out the ethanol in her system and removed it, pushing with his mind to rehydrate her cells. Liz seemed less pale and sweaty so he thought he had at least helped her. 

“Better?” He asked, scanning her eyes for pain. 

“Much, thank you.” Liz pecked a kiss on his lips and got up to get dressed for her spa day. She was going to spend the day getting pampered with her girls and Max’s mom. Supposedly, her mom was coming too but nobody had heard from her since she RSVPed as coming to the wedding. Liz was trying not to think about it. “What are you boys getting up to today?”

“Manly men things” Max laid on his back with his arms under his head watching Liz get ready.

“Oh. So showers and playstation?” 

“Yup. Maybe a nap.”

“I wish I was a man and could get ready just by showering. See y’all at the reception at 6?”

“I’m glad you aren’t a man. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He promised.

——————————————

“As of tomorrow we will officially be family, but let me be clear. If you ever hurt my son so much that he has to disappear again, I will make you regret it.” Mrs. Evans warned Liz. Then, putting on a bright smile she opened the car door and got out like nothing had happened.

Liz cringed thinking about their cover story for while Max had been dead. “That will never happen again, I promise. I love him more than anything on earth.” Mrs. Evans and Liz walked into the spa where Isobel, Maria and Rosa were already waiting for them. “Has anyone heard from my mom?” Liz asked quietly. She had a feeling she already knew the answer before Rosa shook her head no. Liz took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew her mom probably wouldn’t come so why be upset about it? Liz sat in the open salon chair between Rosa and Maria while Ann Evans sat delicately next to her daughter and ordered a mimosa.

“You look like the only one here without a hangover. How did you pull that off, Liz? The morning after my bachelorette party I looked half dead.” Ann asked, taking the mimosa her salon tech handed her. 

“Oh, uhm, Max had a secret hangover remedy he swears by. I’m in good hands with him.” Liz glanced at Isobel and Isobel smirked. They still hadn’t told the Evans’ about being aliens. They wouldn’t handle it as well as Arturo had. Arturo was just happy to have Rosa back. He didn’t care what Max was or how it had happened. He knew what it felt like to feel alienated and embraced his future son in law as being a good man. 

“You know, I always forget to go to the restroom before I sit down at one of these and get comfortable. I’ll be right back ladies.” Ann sat down her mimosa and headed towards a room in the back.

“Anyway, What were we talking about before? Oh right. So Michael just randomly stuck his finger up my ass last night in the middle of things like it was no big deal. And I don’t know how I feel about it? Like it felt weird but maybe not bad weird.” Maria mused then gauged the reactions of her friends. Isobel’s aura showed intrigue and recognition like she had experienced that feeling before. Rosa had a mischievous edge to her aura while Liz looked uncomfortable but intrigued. Maria snickers and glances around before lowering her breath. “Why are you so antsy, Liz? Hasn’t Max ever tickled your chocolate starfish?” Maria bats her long lashes innocently.

“Maria! His mother is here! And Michael is about to be basically my brother in law” Liz blushed red while frantically looking around for her future mother in law. “Besides, It is much too big to go anywhere near my Area 51.”

“She’s in the bathroom. She can’t hear us.” Rosa reassures her. “Also, good for you, Liz.”

“But I can. Ew.” Isobel wrinkled her nose at Maria. They would have a talk about this later. She was all for talking about sexual exploration as long as it didn’t involve her brothers.

Coming back from the restroom, Ann sat back down in her pedicure massage chair next to Isobel and crossed her legs primly. “Alright, What did I miss?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing.” Liz assured her, avoiding the eyes of her friends or else she would burst into laughter. 

———————

“I need back up!” Max yelled into his headset, watching his guy duck from enemy fire behind a box on screen. 

“Oh! It’s a massacre we’re all gonna die!” Michael replied from his headset sitting next to Max on his living room floor. 

Kyle’s character lay motionless and dead on the screen. He had called it bullshit and taken his headset off when he died. Alex’s character dropped down behind the box with Max’s. “Alright, time to rally the troops. Michael, get behind something. On the count of 3, I want you to pop out and fire aggressively to the right. Max, you will pop up and fire to the left and I’ll fire both ways helping you guys out. And then we run until we find more cover. Got it?” Alex coached them. At all of their affirmations, Alex counted down “1… 2...3…”

“Die! Die! Die!” Screamed Michael firing aggressively towards the enemies on the right side.

“Victory is ours!” Max growled shooting the enemies to the left frantically.

———————

“Max, do you want vinaigrette or ranch on your salad?” Liz asked that evening at the practice reception.

“Baby, you know I always can go for a good vinaigrette.” Max winked at her and Liz tried not to giggle. 

Max rubs Liz’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Last day to back out before you become Mrs. Evans.”

“Never.” Liz promised. “I promised Papi and Rosa I’d sleep over one more time before you get me forever though. How will I sleep without you?”

“Call me if you can’t sleep. You can put me on speaker and listen to me breathe while you fall asleep.” Max was already not looking forward to sleeping alone. He wasn’t even sure he could do it anymore.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

———————

“Max? I can’t sleep.” Liz whispered when Max picked up the phone. She was talking quietly so as not to wake Rosa who was snoring away in the bed next to her. Clearly, she had no trouble sleeping.

“I can’t get comfortable either. Usually you are on my chest.” Max’s voice was groggy from trying and failing to sleep.

“I miss your heartbeat. I need it to sleep.” Liz usually had her head on Max’s bare chest where she could hear the rhythm of the thump of his heartbeat. She developed the habit after they had transplanted a new heart into Max and brought him back to life. She didn’t feel safe falling asleep without hearing his steady heartbeat.

“I miss your hair all in my face. When I breathe, your hair doesn’t get sucked in my mouth. It’s weird, but I need it.” Max heard Liz huff out a laugh. When they first got together, her hair always seemed to be everywhere when he was trying to sleep. He loved her hair but not so much when it was wrapped around his head like a scarf. Somewhere in the year since they got together he had more than gotten used to it. “Do you want to see if we can get you to hear my heart? Hold on I will put the speaker over my heart.” Liz could hear a muffled thump thump thump of Max’s heartbeat through the phone. She told Max to keep it there and wiggled trying to get comfortable. Max listened to the rhythm of Liz’s exhales and they fell asleep together over the phone.

Liz was woken up early that morning by Rosa pouncing her in bed like when they were young girls. When Liz grumbled and stuck her head under the pillow to try to fall back asleep, Rosa yanked the pillow off her head then whacked her with it once for good measure. “Get up! You’re getting married today. Oh, and Papi is making us churro pancakes.”

Liz threw the covers off and swung her legs out of bed. At her movement, her phone went flying and thunked to the floor. She heard Max say her name from her phone on the floor. “Max? Thank you for helping me sleep. We’re getting married today!” Liz squealed excitedly. “I love you too. See you later.” She hung up her phone and put it on the charger. Then she followed Rosa downstairs to the kitchen in the Crashdown. 

“Ah. There are my bambinas.” Arturo smiled at Liz then teared up. “Our last churro pancake breakfast as a family.” 

“Papi, I’ve lived in Max’s house for a year. You still see me all the time. Nothing is going to change but my name.” Liz reassured him.

———————

“Izzy, I need you to do something about this rose arch. It’s leaning and missing something” Max fretted. The arch he and Liz would stand under as they said their vows looked perfect to the average person. But to Max it could look better. Maybe it needed more roses? Or more fairy lights? Or maybe it shouldn’t have lights at all.

Isobel shook her head at her brother. He was acting like a groomzilla. “Max, just go put on your tuxedo and make sure Michael is wearing his too. That’s literally all you need to worry about for the next few hours until this starts.”

“But the roses…” Max started to argue.

“Go!” Isobel gave Max the look he referred to as her crazy eyes. He went to his groom's dressing room to get ready. 

———————

Liz gasps as Rosa tightens the corset in her wedding dress. She had left it unlaced all day so she could breathe but now it was show time. Her make up was impeccable with a classic smokey eye and red lips to match the red tulle bridesmaids dresses. She used to wear this lipstick color as armor from her feelings but she was reclaiming it today as a testament to their love. 

“Are you nervous? You’re not going to run right?” Rosa asks worriedly. 

Liz took a deep breath in then let it back out again. “Shockingly, no. This day was always an inevitability. I’m just ready to get on with our lives together.”

“That’s the spirit! You look beautiful just like your mother, Mija.” Arturo was already getting misty eyed. 

“She’s not coming by the way.” Liz warned him. She didn’t want him to be looking over his shoulder for her mother all evening.

“I figured. We are better off without her.” Arturo assured her. “Are you ready to get married?” 

Rosa handed Liz her rose and calla lily bouquet. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Liz laced her arm through her Papi’s elbow and allowed him to lead her to the chapel. It was time.

———————

When Max sees Liz for the first time in her wedding dress as Ode to Joy begins to play, a single man tear rolls down his cheek. She looks like a beautiful Spanish angel and even more beautiful than he could have imagined. She is wearing a classic A Line dress that is a tight corset up top and poofy ball gown on the bottom. She has red roses woven into her updo. She went without a veil as she thinks they are chauvinistic. Liz holds Max’s gaze as she walks down the aisle, clinging to Arturo so she doesn’t stumble in her massive stilettos. When they reach the pulpit, Arturo kisses her cheek then helps her up the step next to Max and the rest of their wedding party. “Wow” Max whispers, apparently a lot louder than he intended because the first few rows of guests laugh. 

He honestly zones out completely dazzled by his soon to be wife’s appearance and hand in his until the Priest tells him to state his vows. Max had practiced this part for weeks and thought he was good to go but suddenly finds himself with a lump in his throat. He’s really finally marrying the woman he’s been in love with his whole life.

“Liz, when I am with you everything else fades to the background. You are my echo.” Max sniffles and takes a moment to compose himself, then slides on her titanium wedding band that matches her engagement ring. “I vow to love you as you are forever. In sickness and in health, through all of life’s challenges. There’s nothing we can’t face if we’re together.” Both of their parents and some of the guests wipe tears from their eyes. 

“Max, you make me believe in love and impossible things I thought I gave up on long ago. Without evidence I know that you will be my forever love. I promise to be your guiding light in the darkness, a warming comfort when it is cold, and a shoulder to lean on when life is too much to bear on your own.” Liz’s eyes water but she manages not to cry and smear her makeup. She slides Max’s wedding band, a titanium ring with onyx embedded in it, onto his ring finger. 

They squeeze each other’s hands knowing the ceremony is almost over in excitement of finally tying the knot. The preacher asks if they do, and they each say yes as if there was a chance they would not. “By the power invested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The priest smiles at them and closes his bible.

Liz settles for a mini mouth fuck with promises of more later on for their wedding kiss. When she pulls back, Max looks dazed. “I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!” announces the priest to cheers from the crowd. Max laces his fingers through Liz’s and they walk down the aisle together as their family and friends cheer and throw rose petals at them. 

———————

“Max, why is your eye twitching every time Tess comes near here?” Liz watches Max’s eye twitch suspiciously.

“Nak… nothing. I just didn’t know she was invited. Michael! So good to see you, man.” Max’s eyes scream ‘help me’ but Michael is avoiding both Maria and Alex and can’t afford to stay still right now. Michael claps Max on the back in congratulations and keeps moving. 

All Liz wants to do is rub up on Max like a bear in a tree or a cat on a leg. Definitely something involving rubbing. And hopefully lots of orgasms. It must show by the look in her eyes because Max gulps. His voice gets low the way it gets when he’s thinking about sex. “After we say hello to all our guests, we will have a window before we cut the cake and do toasts.”

“I think I can wait that long. Maybe.” Liz tries to psych herself up. After a week without him, she can handle 30 more minutes.

———————

Liz grabs Max’s hand and pulls him into the bridal suite before locking the door. “We’re finally married. I need you to touch me or I’ll die.” They share a very not church friendly kiss then Max drops to his knees to try to figure out how to get her dress off. 

“Liz, I’m drowning in your dress!” Max flails coming out from under her dress. “I don’t know what kind of chastity belt this dress has built in it but I can’t get it off.”

“We don’t have time to get it off and have all the foreplay. Just lift it up and fuck me” Liz raised an eyebrow at him challenge. He had barely touched her in a week. She needed him now. 

“Y...yes ma’am. On it.” Max threw the skirt of her dress up revealing her white wedding lingerie under it. “Very nice. I am a fan of your garters.” Max runs a finger down the garter straps.

“Max!” 

“Right. I can savor those later.” Max unzips his pants and pulls his erection free. He lifts Liz up by her ass and she wraps her legs around his waist. Liz reaches down and guides his dick inside of her. They both sigh in relief when he is fully sheathed. “Echos?”

“Yes, please” Liz agrees, kissing down his neck. Max slips his hand down the front of her dress over her heart and creates their connection. Then he starts to thrust. “Oh, yes like that.”

———————

“Have you seen Liz? We never decided on a father’s dance song.” Arturo asks Rosa, looking around for her sister.

“Uhm, you know, I haven’t seen her in a while.” Behind her father, Rosa sees Liz come out of the bridal suite across the room and her eyes widen. Liz and Max clearly snuck off to have a quickie. Liz’s updo is down now and all shaken out. 5 seconds after she exits, Max comes out behind her with his curls all askew from Liz’s fingers. “You should do ‘You Are My Sunshine’ like you used to sing to us when we were little.” 

Arturo nods then turns spying Liz. “Mija, where have you been? Everyone was looking for you. What happened to your hair?” 

“I uhm, was getting a headache from my hair being too tight so I let it down.” Liz fibbed. 

“You definitely look much looser, doesn’t she, Papi?” Rosa told them mischievously.


End file.
